Frozen Lips
by ilovecrystal
Summary: it's winter and sakura doesn't have a jacket!Pointless fluff KakaSaku
1. Part 1

Hey people,I was really bored so I decided to make a cute little one-shot. The characters are Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. This is my first fanfic here,please reveiw and tell me what you think,and not to sound clueless,but I'm kinda new and umm..what's a flame? If someone could explain what it is,I would really appreciate it seeing as I wouldn't be kept in the dark from it anymore.

**Disclaimer:**Sorry,but if I owned Naruto,I'd make Inari the leader of ab army of KILLER ANTS..MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA...well...anyways,enjoy!.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frozen Lips**

A cold wind was stirring all around Konoha. And, unfortunatly,a certain cherry blossom had been caught in it,and without a jacket._'Winter' _Haruno Sakura thought bitterly. Oh,don't get her wrong,she loved the cold season.The bright cheery snowflakes,the couples snuggling to keep warm. It was the wind. If the wind wasn't constantly blowing,it would make winter much warmer.She scowled as she wrapped her arms around herself and still walked around the inside of the barrier. At this point you might be wondering where her jacket might be. Well,it all started this morning...

_!Flashback!_

_Haruno Sakura woke up just to find that she had woken up two hours later than usual. She sighed to herself as she realised she had to go see kakashi-sensei for some important paper work. She pulled the tangled sheets away from her legs,which were caught between them,and went to the bathroom for a shower.When she finnished,she went to blow-dry her hair. After 20 minutes of perfecting her hair,and make-up,Sakura opened her closet to see what she'd wear that day.After looking around a little,she desided on baggy black pants and a white shirt with mesh over it. After a while of wearing the same red white and black boring clothing,she decided to change her style to make her look a little more edgy,but it didn't change her need for perfection. _

_As she put on her boots,she realised she was an hour late and she hurried out the door with her jacket in her arms.She walked down Konoha's busy streets,filled with children,couples,and regular village civilians.She walked down her usual short-cut to the bridge-a lonely alley way.She hummed along as she walked through the shadows,but her humming was stopped short by a faint growling sound. She turned to see a big dog right beind her. 'since when was there vicious dogs in konoha?' she thought to herself, but didn't have time to think about an answer as the dog was heading straight for her!_

_Forgetting all her ninja instincts, she fled from the scene, hoping to lose the monst-err...dog,but wasn't so lucky because the dog was right on her heels. Without thinking,she flung herself over the nearest fence, and got away from the insane pooch. But there was one thing missing;her jacket._

_!End Flashback!_

She was still cursing the stupid dog for taking her only hope of warmth.Sakura started shivering so bad,she couldn't feel anything,she was still looking for a way through the fench without having to _touch_ the fence itself.She realised hse'd been inside that barrier for more than an hour,and had went about three hours without a jacket. _'I'm going to freeze to death if I don't get back home-or at least ot a friends house' _she thought as she shivered unceasingly."Sakura,what are you doing at my house...?"said a rather familiar voice.

Sakura turned just as a giant tremble had coursed through her body."K-Kakash-shi-s-sensei?"said Sakura,looking confused "Th-this i-is your h-house?"she asked as she thought she felt a limb turn to ice istantly,or was it that her body only felt that it were turning to ice?"Yeah...Sakura...I don't want to alarm you,but your lips are blue" said kakashi,looking at her lips. "What?"said Sakura, blinking in confusion.She couldn't be that cold,could she?"You better come inside..it's warmer in my house than out here.."said Kakashi,putting his book away and leading her towards the house.

It wasn't much of a house,really. It was plain white with a yellow tinge to it,like the sun had shined on it repeatedly and eventually left a mark,and no one bothered to cover the evidence.The windows were simple small doublepaned windows with flaps covering most of them. The door was an ugly blueish colour and the porch was sagging slightly on one side. But even though it's condition,but it was still home to Kakashi.

Kakashi opened the door and led Sakura to the couch,grabbing some blankets from a nearby closet. He wrapped the blankets around her and she pulled them close around her,still shivering uncontrollably. Kakashi sat next to her and suddenly,without warning,put his arms around her. "S-sensei...wh-what are y-you doing?"she asked blushing furiously.Kakashi smiled at her "Sakura,I've come ot a conclusion,your lips are frozen,and if you had tea,they would get irritated from hot and cold mixing together,and if you drink cold water,it will only make it worse,and putting a blanket to your lips won't work very well,unless you plan on waiting a half an hour for yuor lips to dethaw"he explained and Sakura blinked.That wasn't a conclusion,that was a realisation."Okay,so what do we do?"asked sakura.Kakashi pulled his mask down revealing beautiful creamy skin and a face that made him look ten years younger ((Quick,someone call covergirl...they have to know Kakashis secret!))He leaned over and kissed Sakura gently on the lips,which immediatly warmed her up and Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask up,looking at the stunned Sakura. "Did it work?"asked Kakashi,looking at her still.Sakura could only nod and think _'sorry Sasuke-kun,but I think I've finally fallen out of love with you'._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So people,tell me what you think.Remember it's my first time,so I'm probably no the best at it,oh well I tried,you no likey..MEGA-BITE ME!...Or at least tell me...hehehe...


	2. Part 2

Okay...it took alot of thought for this one..but I finally got it!..Here's Part 2 of Frozen lips!

VUVUVUVUVUVUV

It was all fixed.All fixed and done by none other than the clever Hatake Kakashi.Still confused?I'll put it together for you:

Why Sakura Was Late:

I hope you people weren't betting on this...but Sakura wasn't to blame for sleeping in.Actually...in truth,she never slept in at all.Kakashi had snuck into her room and put her alarm clock ahead two hours to make her worried and panick stricken.

The Dog:

The big vicious dog was actually one of Kakashis ninken.Yup,it was the big bull dog that seemed sooo friendly with Zabuza...

So all of that kaos led to Sakura and Kakashi getting close and personal.Although...it would be rather unpleasent for Sakura to know that HE was the one who had caused her to almost die freezing to death,though it was a set-up.

VUVUVUVUVUVUV

Next Chapter:The truth is revealed!


End file.
